Set Me Free
by KittyCurse13
Summary: Set in Rayman Revolution, Rayman goes to free Ly, a little bit of fluff to make my readers smile :3


_**DISCLAIMER ALERT:**_ I do not own Rayman and related characters. They belong to Ubisoft. This fiction is fan-made and fan-read.

Thanks to all those who read this fic, hope it makes you smile :)

A/N: This fiction is set in the game: "Rayman Revolution" at the part where Rayman goes to set Ly free from the Pirates stronghold in the Fairy Glade:

_**Set me Free**_

Rayman frowned as he watched the electricity pulse around her in that tiny little cage. She was silent, eyes closed, levitating in a cocoon of her own thoughts.

He moved closer, slowly, amethyst eyes never leaving her face. Ray studied every beautiful detail, leaning closer as his heart began to beat hard against his chest,

"Rayman…?" came a soft, weak voice snapping him out of his trance.

"Ly!" he exclaimed, startled and blushing, before he clamped his hands over his mouth embarrassedly,

"S-sorry, are you alright?"

She blinked at his surprise and her face softened into a gentle smile, her long purple tail dancing from side to side like a billowing flame,

"I seem to be okay but it's hard to gather energy here. There's nothing natural about this horrible place and the Lums just won't gather here." She sighed,

"How are you since you escaped? I've been really worried about you..."

He rubbed the back of his head shyly at the thought,

"I'm fine Ly, we-we just gotta get you out of there. Did you notice any switches? Cables?" He moved his hands as he spoke nervously, hardly able to keep his eyes trained on that pretty, smiling face.

She pointed behind her,

"The pirates have an ancient generator installed down near the bog. I think if you shut it down this field will fall with it."

He nodded, looking at his feet and trying to push the shyness from his voice as he moved out of sight, "Back in a flash!"

And it was done. It took a few scares with flying bombs and a good throwing technique to finally get the generator down but he did it! Panting, he ran back to Ly just as the forcefield fell and she collapsed from it, her last ounces of energy drained.

"Ly!" he shouted, running and catching her against his chest and holding her tight as they hit the hard ground.

She opened her loving green eyes and looked up at him, a faint blush tinting her cheeks,

"You always were my hero," she whispered and leant up and pressed her lips to his.

Ray's whole face lit up with crimson as his eyes closed slowly and he kissed her back. The electricity of such a kiss had his ears standing on end and the circle on his chest was glowing so hot it felt like it was burning into his very heart. She held his face in her soft palms and pulled it to her, holding him close as he returned her fiery kiss.

As she pulled back she saw the blush that covered his usually pale cheeks and leapt to her feet, hovering anxiously just above the ground, facing away and trying to hide her own blush,

"I'm sorry…" she muttered, feeling foolish, her tail twisting and twirling all around her,

"I didn't think I just-"

Rayman got up too, taking her hand and pulling her down so they met eye to eye,

"Stop thinking," he whispered, taking her face in his hands and kissing her again lovingly. He pushed at her lips mischievously with his tongue and she parted them with a moan as it explored her whole mouth, dancing with her tongue and tasting every little bit of her. His hands trailed down her curvatious sides to come to a rest on her hips which he pulled closer to his. Her cheeks were on fire. She never thought she could ever have her feelings returned but here she was, with the Limbless she had admired since the day they had first met, kissing him like she had always imagined. Her heart fluttered in her chest, mimicking the butterflies that fought for freedom in her stomach. As he pulled back she opened her eyes, gazing into his. As she was about to speak he pressed a finger to her lips and made a soft "hush" sound,

"I love you Ly," he said and rested his forehead on hers, eyes meeting, hearts stopping.

She took his hand as he got up to leave and she felt the digits slowly slip apart as he drifted away, the glittering light of her silver Lum moving from her fingers into his,

"I love you too Ray, goodnight and thank you."

He gave her one last smile over his shoulder as he left; a sparkling smile full of love, happiness and hope, one that she would remember for the rest of her life.


End file.
